Sadistic Love
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Debería sentirme repulsiva a su lado... Solo soy comida para él, no entiendo lo que me pasa... Padre, si me escuchas quiero pedirte disculpas, realmente he cometido una locura.


**Sadistic Love.**

Pareja: AyatoxYui

Género: romance, sobrenatural.

Disclamier: los personajes (desgraciadamente T^T) no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor (insertar nombre del creador de las novelas graficas). Pero yo me entretengo creando historias de ellos :3

La foto de la portada no es mía, es de DarkAmy-chan la cual tiene cuenta aquí también ^w^-

-narrador y diálogos – (Narrado por Yui de principio a fin.)

_-"sueño" – _

""frases recordadas fuera de dialogo""

.

.

.

Ando por los pasillos de la mansión sin rumbo alguno, solo quiero moverme un poco para no dejar entumecer mi cuerpo en la cama.

- ¿Adónde vas? – escucho una voz detrás de mí y ya sé quién es. Me giro y me pierdo por un momento en sus ojos verdes.

- Ayato-kun… - susurro. Estoy sorprendida de encontrarlo aquí, pensaba que estaba en la escuela nocturna, aunque claro, no es como si llegara a saber si es de día o de noche en este lugar – s-solo daba una vuelta…

- ¿Esparciendo tu olor como carnada? – preguntó con un obvio tono irónico.

Yo no sabía que decir. Nunca entiendo lo que pasa por su mente, ni por la mente de los demás. Me siento como si no perteneciera a este sitio y a la vez no pudiera alejarme. Veo como avanza a donde estoy yo y mis pies se congelan en el sitio. Siempre que se acerca a mí, mi cuerpo mi traiciona, se paraliza y el corazón se me acelera. Normalmente pensaría en miedo, pero no es exactamente eso. Con uno de los brazos me rodea la cintura y me apega a él. Intento alejarme poniendo mi mano izquierda en su pecho, pero él me agarra por la muñeca y me deja inmóvil y a su merced. Realmente no puede resistirme a él.

- Parece ser como si quisieras que esto pasara… - su aliento roza mi oreja y un pequeño temblor se extiende por mi cuerpo.

- N-no es verdad – menciono en una última súplica para que no me haga daño.

- Eso es mentira… - ríe mientras baja de mi oreja hasta la base de mi cuello – en realidad te gusta el dolor de esto.

Antes que me diera tiempo a reaccionar siento sus colmillos clavarse en mi piel. Y de repente todos los colores y olores cerca de mí se incrementan. Noto como mi líquido vital es succionado por sus labios, pero lo hace con de suavidad, como si no quiera romperme. Como si intentara hacerme el menos daño posible, y no sé como sentirme contra eso. Los demás no me muerden igual, pero solo con él es algo diferente. Un pequeño quejido sale de mis labios y se aparta de mí para mirarme a los ojos. De nuevo es como si me perdiera en ellos, en su intensidad.

- ¿ves? Te gusta… - ríe de nuevo haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.

Mi mente da vueltas y siento que voy a desmayarme. Ha bebido mucho de mí, pero a pesar de ello lo tomo como normal. Estoy acostumbrada a sentirme de esta manera después de varios meses en esta mansión. Me pongo una mano en la frente e intento caminar hacia mi habitación para poder descansar un poco. La vista se me nubla cada vez más y siento como mis piernas se aflojan. Oigo a Ayato decirme algo pero no lo entiendo. Antes de perder la consciencia en vez del suelo siento unos brazos que me sostienen. Después todo se pierde en la negra oscuridad.

.

.

Cuando abro los ojos de nuevo, me remuevo un poco en la cama. ¿Cama? Me levanto sobresaltada y observo que estoy en mi cuarto. Me duele un poco la cabeza y apretó mi mano contra mi frente.

- ¿Ya despertaste? – es él otra vez. Está al lado de mi cama, de pie, mirándome fijamente como antes. – no te caigas en medio del pasillo, es una molestia – sus palabras me surcan como cuchillos, todavía no sé porque me hacen tanto daño – otros podrían coger mi comida – lo miro sin comprender.

Despacio se inclina hacia mí. Se apoya en la cama y me pasa una mano por un lado de mi cara y aprieta el pelo a mi costado. Me duele pero no me salen las palabras para decir que pare. Su rostro a centímetros del mío y su aliento contra mis labios. No debería de estar desbocándoseme el corazón como lo está haciendo ahora. Y aunque intento pensar así, yo sola me traiciono a mí misma.

- Que no se te olvide que eres mía – dice y después desaparece dejándome sola en la oscura estancia.

Suspiro y me recuesto en la cama de nuevo. Cierro los ojos y pongo una de mis manos en mi pecho. Debería sentirme repulsiva a su lado, en cambio a veces siento la necesidad de estar cerca de él.

""Otros podrían coger mi comida""

Eso es lo que soy para él, solo comida, lo único que quiere de mí es mi sangre. ¿Entonces porque mi cuerpo siempre está a la espera de que sea él quién aparezca y no uno de los otros? Cierro los ojos con más fuerza molesta conmigo misma.

""Eres mía""

Solo con esas palabras mi cuerpo reacciona y lo perdona por hacerme daño. Pero no lo entiendo, no entiendo lo que me pasa. No debería estar deseando verlo de nuevo.

Me dejo dormir con el pensamiento de que quizás él tenga razón. Quizás soy solo una masoquista a la que le gusta el dolor y que los vampiros a su alrededor disfruten de la comida que es para ellos.

.

.

"_Camino por el jardín. Estoy buscando la salida pero no hay manera de encontrarla. Siento que estoy perdida desde hace varias horas. Entre los muros de hiedra no puedo ver nada solo plantas y más plantas y me empiezo a marear. Sigo caminando como puedo y unos metros más adelante veo a Reiji en una cúpula de jardín*. _

_ - Reiji-san… -digo en voz baja para no molestarle - ¿sabes donde esta salida del jardín?_

_Él solo cerró los ojos. Era claro que mi intento de pasar desapercibida era inútil. Lo había molestado. Con la mano me indicó que me acercara a donde estaba sentado. No quería, pero tampoco le apetecía enojarlo más, así que fui hacia él con precaución. Cuando estuve a menos de un metro tiró de mi brazo y me puso de rodillas frente a él. Me estaba apretando demasiado fuerte y cerré los ojos por inercia._

_ - Mira que eres insolente… - replicó con voz grave. – solo sirves para darnos de comer, si no fuera por eso ya habría acabado contigo – sabía lo que haría cuando se inclinó hacia mí – conoce tu lugar._

_Sentí su aliento en mi cuello y oí como abría la boca, pero nunca llegue a sentir los colmillos. Cuando abrí los ojos lo encontré mirando algo detrás de mí._

_ - ¿Qué se supone que haces con la comida de los demás? – me giré repentinamente al oír la voz del vampiro que me reclamaba como suya._

_ - Ayato-kun… - estaba sorprendida y a la vez agradecida, apareció en el momento justo para que Reiji-san no hiciera nada más._

_ - Pues dile que no se acerque a mí… - replicó el moreno mientras me tiraba a la salida de la estructura. _

_Caí un poco mal y sentí dolor en el tobillo. Un quejido salió de mi boca pero no pareció importarle. Seguramente tendría un moretón a las horas. Una sombra oculto la claridad de la poca luz del día ante mí. Era Ayato. Me cogió en peso cargándome sobre su hombro y me llevó de allí. Cuando me dejó en el suelo del salón, trastabillé un poco y me sostuvo contra la pared._

_ - Gra… - no pude terminar de agradecer porque vi su oscura mirada dirigida a mí._

_ - No lo malinterpretes… no lo he hecho por ti – respondió con obvia molestia en la voz. Me agarró por las muñecas y me puso las manos por encima de mi cabeza._

_ - Ah… - era muy brusco._

_ - Solamente tenía hambre… - y aunque esas últimas palabras eran igual de molestas que las demás, por unos segundos me parecieron como si no las dijera en serio._

_Bajó la cabeza hasta el principio de mi pecho y mordió con fuerza. Una lágrima salió de mis ojos. Y aunque un ligero miedo se apoderó de mí, nada salió de mis labios excepto leves quejidos. Se separó un poco y mordió el cuello. Cuando estaba molesto siempre hacia lo mismo, me mordía en diferentes lugares como si con eso pudiera marcarme. Sentí su lengua lamer las últimas gotas que resbalaban de los mordiscos. Y me miró a los ojos de nuevo._

_ - Nunca podrás alejarte de mí…_

_._

_._

Me despierto sobresaltada. Sigo en mi cama y al parecer todo había sido un sueño. Me toqué el cuello y solo tenía una marca. La de antes de dormir. Y aunque costaba que desaparecieran, al final no había rastro de ella después de un día. Cada vez desaparecían más rápido.

Recordé el sueño y sentí como las sensaciones volvían a mí una vez más. Después de todo había sido un recuerdo dentro de un sueño. Suspiro. Creo que es cosa mía pero cuando los demás se acercan a mí, Ayato se pone más violento conmigo. Así que será mejor intentar no acercarme tanto a los demás a partir de ahora. ¡Espera! ¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso por él? Mi cabeza da vueltas, me voy a volver loca si sigo encerrada aquí. No. Ya estoy loca, lo sé. Estoy completamente perdida. Padre, si me escuchas quiero pedirte disculpas… realmente he cometido una locura. Cierro los ojos e intento coger aire. Solo tenía que decírmelo a mí misma una vez para cerciorarme de que es cierto… me he enamorado de un vampiro. Ya lo sabía, esto es un amor sádico.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a este fic! *O* estoy muy contenta y nerviosa a la vez. Según he mirado soy la primera en poner un fic en español de esta serie en esta pagina */* **

**Espero que no me haya quedado mal y les haya gustado ;3**

**Para mí, Yui se debería de quedar con Ayato, aunque también me gustan Subaru y Shuu xD pero tengo predilección porque queden así.**

***Cúpula de jardín: si lo buscan en internet imágenes sabrán exactamente lo que es. Por poner un ejemplo es esa estructura en el jardín que sale al final de la película de crepúsculo en el baile de fin de curso, donde bella quiere que Edward de muerda. También sale en muchas pelis de boda o fiestas en las que la pareja baila sola bajo ella.**

**Todos los reviews serán bienvenidos tanto buenos como malos :D y eso es todo muchas gracias por leer hasta el final y neko-besitos a todos! **


End file.
